


流沙

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	流沙

短打/6.28过年礼/虐但是HE  
私设/ooc/部分N18，但比较隐晦/勿上升  
西北将军×漂泊军妓

“故人，发已衰败，风尘覆盖，不奢求重来。”  
——吴琼《故人叹》

“高将军征战匈奴，收复失地，助朕一统河山，名留史册，功德甚高，在此赏黄金万两，封户三千，为嘉宁候，钦此。”皇宫之上，大太监宣旨道。

“高将军，还有什么想要的么？”皇帝拖着龙钟的身体，缓缓向台阶下的人问道。

“承蒙圣恩，臣并无功劳，全托圣上隆恩，才得以收复失地，无功不受禄，臣高嘉朗无力承担，但求皇上看在臣出生入死之劳，恩准一事。”台下的将军禀道。

“说，能答应的事，朕一定答应。”皇上此时看起来十分高兴。

高嘉朗迟疑了几秒，双膝跪地:“求圣上彻查五年前户部尚书刘家谋反一案。”

“哼。”皇帝瞬间拉下了脸色:“我道是什么事，刘充已经死了，你再查下去，有任何意义么？还是说，你觉得朕当年判案有误!”

“臣不敢，只是当年恐有小人蒙蔽圣心，如今天下太平，更应当锄奸避害，以保安定。”高嘉朗的语气愈发坚定。

“朕给你的，你好好拿着，朕今天能给你这个将军，明天很能把这个将军收回来。”皇帝已经气的脸色发紫，站也站不稳了，大吼一声:“退朝!”

时间来到一年之前。

塞外的夜，总是来的特别早。

“将军，今天新来了一批军妓，你要不要过去看看，挑几个喜欢的留在身边。”侍卫掀开将军的帐篷，对着里面正在研究地形的高嘉朗喊到。

“不用了，你让弟兄们去就好了，注意不要太过分，人家姑娘家的也不容易，看着点，有情况迅速向我禀报。”高嘉朗打发到。

虽然高嘉朗尚才26，可是15岁便已经随父打仗，高父次年以身殉国后，仅16岁的他便继承了这只高家军，竟比其父更有统军之才，十年以来，高家军战无不胜，又因为高母为当今圣上亲妹妹平宁公主，已经成为圣上手下最不容小觑的一只铁军，替国平乱收地。

高嘉朗自然知道军妓的重要性，只是这些军妓大多是曾经那些达官显贵的家里人，家道落魄，沦为军妓，都是些享过荣华富贵的人，而将士多是粗人，总怕出事。

“家道落魄。”高嘉朗默默念到:“不知刘也，现在怎么样了。”

在高嘉朗还没成为高将军之前，也是念过书的，高父在他八岁起就把他寄送到户部尚书刘家的私塾里读书，刘尚书也常去看他们，一来二去，两家也因此熟络了。

刘家少主与高嘉朗同年，名为刘也，单一个字雅，文人世家出来的孩子，总是天生的娴静，自小学习琴棋书画，读书射覆，对谁，也都是冷冷的，刘家书香传家，对刘也也自小严格，心理上比同龄人多了不知多少年岁。

高嘉朗那时候，最喜欢做的一件事，就是逗刘也。武将出身，爬树摸鸟总是少不了他，也是希望他学的安静些，高父才将他送去刘家，可谁知即便来了刘家，表面上工作做完了，私下里还不是个哪吒转世，今天逮了个蛐蛐，明日抓了只蝴蝶，总是要给刘也看，看着刘也被吓的脸色铁青，高嘉朗就一溜烟的跑了。

刘尚书素来觉得高嘉朗懂事达理，即便是皮了些，也是自己生活多少有些乐趣，有些事倒也睁只眼闭只眼，不做什么指摘，高嘉朗倒是愈发大胆了。

十六岁那年高父殉国，刘尚书举家来吊唁，高嘉朗台面上一言未发，只是刘也私下来时，讲了一句:“家父毕生致力于收复国土，得天下太平，今日一去，此志由我承。”

刘也什么都没说，留下比目鱼翡翠玉佩一只，便起身离去，出征之日，也没来送。

此去便是十年，五年前刘家因谋反举家被抄，刘家家眷全部流放充奴，听闻消息时高嘉朗连夜从塞外赶回中土，写万言书劝诫，惹怒皇颜，念及亡父才未追究。五年间，高嘉朗每天都在派人打听刘家后人下落，却始终渺无音讯，怕已是天人两隔。

念至此时，高嘉朗心生万般无奈，一时觉得心里堵塞，便来营外散心，腰间还别着刘也当年留给他的玉佩。

“明月出天山，苍茫云海间。长风几万里，吹度玉门关。”

“将军，咱们手下刚刚在一个军妓那里刚刚看到了一块玉，说是跟您一直戴的那一块一样，您快去看看吧。”远处跑来一个侍从，匆匆忙忙地喊道。

高嘉朗听到大惊，莫不是……

高嘉朗连忙赶到军妓所在的帐篷，将士们看到素来不来的高嘉朗来了，一时吓得都停下了手中的酒色，起身作揖，不敢乱动。高嘉朗边说到起身，边朝着将士们所指的那个军妓方向走去。

眼前的人散着头发，全身盘缩着，衣服破破烂烂的，手里紧紧攥着那块玉。半截玉质的大腿露在外边，即使沾着黑色的煤灰，依然不掩其秀色。小腿已是有几处磕磕绊绊的疤痕，一对玉足也已经磨得布满经络。纤细的仿佛一掐就断的胳膊，露出的如雪如梅的肌肤。凌乱的发丝下，仍有一双狐狸般的眼睛，配上俊俏的双唇和直挺的鼻梁，依旧是少年模样。

“大人，您要什么都成，但求给碗饭吃，只是这玉佩，原是至亲留下的，求您看在亲人的份上，给小的留下吧。”声音颤颤巍巍，却让高嘉朗无比熟悉。

“雅雅，是我呀，高嘉朗呀。”见到旧人已是这副模样，十年之隔，昔日光影，登时如同大洪冲破了堤坝，泪水已在在身经百战的将军眼眶中打转。

军妓听到熟悉的声音，抬头一看，已是将军的竹马正带着泪光看着他，不由得万事涌上心头，却又无话可言，看见他腰间仍别着自己给的玉佩，美人别了别自己凌乱的头发，又遮了遮自己暴露的身体。

“大人，您记错了，我只不过是一个小小的军妓，不认识您。”这是他对眼前这个人，最后的成全。

高嘉朗明白刘也的心意，龙阳之事本就是难于说出口，更何况他一个将军，面对一个曾是乱臣，现是军妓的人，此时相认，对他统军，回报圣上，都不是什么好事。

高嘉朗四目一望，周围都是几个自己的亲信，他给他们几个一个眼色，众人也便都知道他的意思。

“是我看错了，先生的玉佩，与家母，当今长宁公主所持玉佩甚像，家母之玉，早年丢失，不知如今如何辗转，来到先生手上，望先生归还，敝人，定重谢先生。”高嘉朗忍忍眼中的泪水：“来人啊，带先生去沐浴更衣，解除其贱民身份，自此之后，谁都不许再提先生前事，有违规者，流放。”

高嘉朗起身离去，离开人群，却又任眼泪在眼中打转，望着眼前无尽的沙漠和一轮皎月，嘴角却泛起一抹微笑。

侍从们将沐浴后的刘也带到将军帐前，刘也掀起帐帘，勾身进去。

“给将军请安。”刘也跪下行礼。

“快快起来。”高嘉朗看刘也这样，连忙搀起他：“来来来，这是家母从京城送来的老君眉，我用白帝上上刚下的柳叶上的雪水泡的，我记得你当年最爱喝茶了，赶快尝尝。”高嘉朗似乎一下子回到了当年那个最爱皮却也最宠他的少年。

“饿了吧，我叫他们给你拿点吃的，塞外东西粗，怕你吃不惯，我叫他们做点细的。”高嘉朗连忙喊门外的侍从：“叫厨房做点红梗米粥过来，再拿点前几日夫人送的小菜过来。”

听到夫人两字，刘也身体微微战栗了一下。

“谢谢将军了，小人一届粗人，粗食吃惯了，有一口吃有一口喝已是万分感激，不必劳烦。”刘也轻声说到。

高嘉朗这才意识到，眼前之人，早已不是十年前刘家那位意气风发的公子了，在这塞外漂泊了五年，谁也不知道经历过些什么，不由得眼泪又溢了出来。

“对不起，我这五年，一直在找你，只是怎么样都找不到，真的对不起，让你受了那么多苦。”高嘉朗的声音已有些哭腔。

“大人身扛国家重任，若非将军镇守边疆，小人一介草民，怕是早已葬身蛮族，有此功德，小人不敢受这份受之无畏的道歉，乱臣之子，苟活而已，也不谈什么苦与乐了。”面对物是人非与这些年的过往，刘也早已泪流满面，只是碍于身份，他深知将军身边必有眼线，一直只能以公话对答，却掩盖不了自己的情绪。

可是高嘉朗没想到这里，他只感觉眼前之人冷血，早不复幼年之语。

“雅雅，你怎么了，我知道我这些年对不起你，但是，现在我把你找回来了，求你了，不要再这样说话了。”高嘉朗已经急的有些要哭了。

“请大人自重，大人家中有夫人长母，上有圣上太后，均是等着大人收复失地，光宗耀祖，国家一统，大人需保重身体才是。”刘也说罢，解下随身携带的玉佩：“不知此物怎会流落到小人手里，既是长公主贴身之物，小人不敢长留，望大人及时拿去，归还长公主才是。”

高嘉朗看着桌上的玉佩，和眼前这个说着套话的人，已是忍不住泪水，直接趴在刘也身上哭了起来，刘也本就是泪流满面，一时之间，竟只能任其在他怀中，一起哭泣。

“你等着，等我收复了失地，定会回禀圣上，彻查刘尚书一案，还刘家清白。”高嘉朗抹干净眼泪，起身出了帐篷。

“今晚我的帐篷留给先生住，你们几个，跟我去军师那里看地形，定要在今年，圣上五十大寿之前，收复所有失地。”高嘉朗大吼一声，留下刘也一人在帐篷里，喝着高嘉朗留给他的茶，吃着粥和小菜。

几日后，朝廷，快马来报：“高家军先锋狼居山被伏，先锋队百人全军覆没，高将军失踪，至今没找到，两万高家军仍驻在玉门关，无人指挥，前线连连失守，恐难以再防，请圣上决断。”

听到这里，殿上的长宁公主大喊一句：“我的儿！”昏倒过去，旁边扶着的将军夫人，宰相之女秦氏亦身体不支，朝堂之上，议论纷纷，望着岌岌可危的局势，圣上下令，高家军原地驻守，派人搜查高嘉朗，活要见人，死要见尸。

此时，狼居山的某个隐蔽的山洞里，刘也望着重伤的高嘉朗，又一次急的落下泪来。

高嘉朗判断失误，狼居山埋伏着数千蛮族精锐，他只身带尖锐硬闯，不料被伏，一时间万箭齐发，血染狼居河，随军的刘也，背着受伤昏迷的高嘉朗，逃过千人的追捕，藏在这个山洞里。

“雅雅？”昏迷的高嘉朗轻微睁开眼睛，看到在他旁边，眼睛已经哭肿的刘也。

“对不起啊，我才刚找到你，还没带你过几天好日子，就又遇到了这样的事，怕是，没法替你平反了。”高嘉朗强忍着痛苦，微微笑着，用手摸摸刘也的头。

“你个傻瓜，说什么傻话。”刘也噙着泪说到。

“你终于正常说话了。”高嘉朗已经双唇发白，却还不忘笑着对他说话。

“你知不知道你身边有多少那个人的眼线，我怎么说话。”刘也想像以前一样打高嘉朗，却发现，重伤的他，已经下不去手了。

“我就知道，你还是我认识的那个雅雅。”高嘉朗艰难的挪挪身子：“你还记不记得啊，小时候我在你们家里读书的时候，你个假正经的，每次让我帮你从外面带那些什么《牡丹亭》之类的书，还让我给你抓鸟玩。唉，平时装的一副知书达礼，到底还是一个皮孩子。”

刘也听到这里，竟在眼泪中笑了起来：“我都快忘记了，你记那么清楚干嘛啊。”

“你不容易，本是个皮的性子，家里人逼着你，从小就喜欢把真正的自己锁着，就见到我的时候，稍微打开一点，我还不是想让你开心开心么。”高嘉朗的声音已经有些有气无力。

“你别说了，还伤着呢？以后有的是时间。”刘也看着已经重伤的高嘉朗，越发心疼起来。

“别呀，以后，怕是没有这样的机会了，只有我和你的机会。”高嘉朗咳嗽一声，竟是一口血，昏了过去。

“高嘉朗，高嘉朗，你在这跟我装什么死啊，你知不知道这些年我是怎么过的，我想活命，我想再见到你，我容易么？你知道那些男人都怎么对我的么？他们可没有你那么温柔，他们……我好不容易再找到你，你补偿我了么？你就在装死。”刘也扑到高嘉朗身上，痛哭起来。

高嘉朗再次醒来时，已回到了营地，身边太医：“将军已经无碍了。”

听下属们说，将军救回来的那个白衣先生，背着将军，走了两天两夜，把将军带回了营地，将军也是真铁打的，重伤三天，居然还是活了过来。

“你才伤好，不用这么急吧。”面对着正在解他衣服的高嘉朗，刘也娇嗔地说道。

“明天就出征了，我第一次出征你就没见我，这一次你总得陪我吧。”高嘉朗嘻嘻笑。

“你……怎么就没送你了，你出征前几天晚上桃林里的不算么？”刘也小声说道。

“那时候我才多大啊？”高嘉朗一边解去刘也的衣服，露出玉质丝滑的皮肤，一边将他抱到床上。

“不小了，虽然跟现在比不了。”刘也在他耳边悄悄说。

“你说你。”高嘉朗倒是被刘也羞红了脸。

“明天要是再莽撞吃了败仗，可没人再去救你了，你就一个人烂在这大漠里吧。”刘也也开始解高嘉朗的衣服。

“前线报，高家军节节胜利，今已收复最后一片失地，高将军已起身回京。”

然后便有了开头那一幕。

刘也自高嘉朗进京那一刻，便已知道结局，留下一封书信，离开了。

次年，皇帝驾崩，新皇上任，彻查前朝冤假错案，刘尚书得以平反。

又过了五年，长宁长公主薨逝，死前留下一封信，指出宰相秦家为嫁女与高家联姻做大势力，嫁祸当时与高家最为要好的刘家，高嘉朗一纸休书，自此与秦家再无瓜葛。

十年之后，圣上忌惮高家军势力，高嘉朗负荆请罪，将自己与刘家少公子龙阳之情公布于众，自此卸去将军职务，念及收复失地之功，圣上不予追究，将高嘉朗贬为平民，永世不得为官。

桃林之下，一位男子身着布衣草鞋，走进这家私塾，看着四处跑闹的孩子，放风筝的放风筝，抓蛐蛐的抓蛐蛐。

“小朋友，你们这里的先生，是不是姓刘啊。”男子抓住一个小孩问道。

“是啊，您有事么？”小孩子还有点怕生，用手指了指里屋：“先生就在那里面午睡呢。”

男子推开私塾的门，熟悉的声音传来。

“秋实，不是跟你说了这个时候不要来打扰我么？”

男子从背后一下子抱住了刘也，

“雅雅，受伤了么？”

——END——


End file.
